Shall we?
by jackdawsinflight
Summary: Some people asked what happened at the end of 'First Page of a New Chapter' when Laura asks Robbie if he'd like to go upstairs. Here's my answer. It's M for obvious reasons, deliberately posted separately from the story as I know that M isn't everyone's cup of tea.


**A/N: some people were curious as to what happened at the end of 'First Page of a New Chapter' when Laura suggests she and Robbie take things upstairs. Here's my take. As is probably obvious and as per the rating, the subject matter is M. Don't read it if that's not your thing. I've deliberately posted it separately from the story so that those who don't enjoy M stuff don't have to be subjected to it. It's just a bit of fun, for those that like a bit of Robson naughties from time to time. If you haven't read 'First Page of a New Chapter' (which is a short bit of gap-filling fluff/nonsense set during Ramblin' Boy) this scene follows on from the epilogue, in which Laura and Robbie enjoyed their first proper date. There's no plot, no dialogue, it's just... well, I am sure you can imagine!**

* * *

His heart was hammering as she turned off the downstairs lights, leaving only the gentle glow of a lamp on the hall table. She stopped at the foot of the stairs. _Are you sure about this?_ She seemed to be asking, although not wanting to voice the question.

He nodded and then watched as she flicked the latch on the front door, almost as though stressing the point of no return. She turned to him and smiled. She waited.

It was strangely sedate beginning of something that the tension between them had been building towards for years. Reserved, almost polite. Tentative. It was odd because it didn't match the way he felt inside. Inside, Robbie's physical need for her was rendering him almost nauseous. A barrage of thoughts ballooned in his brain: their history; the palpable vitality of his desire; the expanse of time that had passed since he'd found himself in this position with a woman; Val… _Val_ ; the dim and distant memories of intimacy; the even more faded recollection of the initial heady pleasure of a physical relationship; and, finally, the delighted disbelief that someone as beautiful, sexy and perfect as Laura Hobson was standing here before him, wanting him back. Wanting to go to bed with him.

He stepped towards her.

She took his hand and he followed her slowly up the stairs, the anticipation building with each step. In the silence, he heard the rustle of her dress against her legs and absorbed the sight of her silhouette swaying beneath the silk. This would be the last time he'd look at her without knowing what lay underneath her clothes. Nervous excitement flooded through him.

As Laura led him into her bedroom, she grappled with her own questions. Was she being too forward? Was she pressuring him? Was this too soon? _God, it didn't feel like it._ It felt like something she'd been waiting for forever. It was finally happening and she wanted it so badly… but she wanted him to want it too. She turned to face him, letting his hand drop.

The smell of her bedroom hit Robbie, full on, with force. In the dim glare cast from the light in the hallway, he registered the presence of an inviting-looking, expensively dressed bed, but not much else: he was struggling to take his eyes off Laura.

He knew he had forced her to take the lead so far. He didn't want it to be like that. He longed for the confidence of his younger self: the self-assurance he had felt that last time he had found himself in this position, a long time ago. He stood there, helplessly. _Get a grip on yourself, man._

"Shall I put the bedside lamp on?"

He shook his head.

She smiled, nervously. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._

She watched, redundantly, as he sat on the bed to remove his shoes and socks before placing them neatly by her dresser. For the first time that evening, Laura began to feel awkward.

Next he crossed the room to close the curtains before switching on the floor lamp that stooped over the armchair in which she liked to sit and read by the window in the corner. The gentle glow allowed her to assess the expression on his face from across the room: he was frowning slightly.

"Robbie, if this…"

"Shh." He silenced her before taking her hands and leading her over to her bed. He motioned to her to sit down, which she did, and she watched as he knelt down to remove her shoes. His fingers lingered unnecessarily on her legs, tracing the back of her calves through the smooth surface of her tights. She felt the awkwardness beginning to lift as his fingertips reached her knees, sliding slowly up under the hemline of her dress. She realised his hands were shaking, slightly.

Still kneeling, he pulled her up to stand in front of him, his fingers continuing their journey up the outsides of her thighs, underneath the satin lining and silk of her dress, pushing it up around her waist. She felt her heartbeat begin to quicken as she watched his eyes take in the outline of her knickers beneath the sheer fabric of her tights, his palms resting warmly on her hips. He placed a kiss to the inside of her hipbone, causing a ripple of fizzing delight to flare up over her stomach. She took an audibly sharp intake of breath.

Swiftly, he hooked his fingertips over the waistband of her tights and began to ease them down, deliberately enjoying the task of sliding them over her bottom, his warm palm resting for longer than necessary against the curve of her flesh. She supported herself on his shoulders as she stepped out of the tights and he cast them to one side, before standing up to inspect the mechanics of extracting her from her dress. She giggled as he turned her from side to side, like a doll, before eventually discovering the zip under the armhole. Slowly, he slid it down before lifting the material up over her head and revealing the full extent of the dusky pink lace of her underwear.

Letting the dress fall to the floor, he stood back to admire his handiwork. "There." He said with satisfaction, his eyes roaming her body with such blatant approval it removed every shred of self-consciousness she might have felt, standing before him in just her underclothes.

"And?" She tilted her head coyly, gesturing enquiringly at his shirt and trousers.

"Be my guest." He held up his hands in invitation.

Eagerly, she slid her hands up over his chest and helped him to shrug off his already open shirt. It fell to the floor. Before turning her attention to his trousers, she pressed herself up against him in demand of a kiss, deliberately bringing the bare skin of his chest into contact with the laced confines of her bra. He clutched her towards him, their kiss descending into something far more physical than they had enjoyed before, the firm hand he had placed on the small of her back urging her stomach against something he was making no effort to hide. A giddy thrill ripped through her.

She slipped from his grasp and reached for his belt, his button and his fly. Soon he had joined her in a similar state of undress, with only their underwear to separate them. He pulled back the covers of the bed, sitting back against the headboard before taking her into his lap and kissing her until she was struggling to breathe. She straddled him and his hands hungrily explored her contours, his eyes familiarizing themselves with each detail before coming to rest firmly upon her chest.

Smiling at his evident preoccupation, Laura reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, letting the straps fall over her shoulders, but leaving Robbie to do the rest. Reverently, slowly, he eased the elastic down each of her arms, causing goose pimples to flare over her skin and her nipples to harden and strain against the lace that had almost fallen away. Hungrily, he pulled the bra down and regarded her exposed breasts, an earnest rumble of appreciation rising in his throat. Clutching her hips, he urged her upwards into a kneeling position over him, allowing his mouth to settle and suckle on each breast in turn, his tongue swirling hot and wet around each nipple, as he mumbled his enjoyment against her skin. Whilst one hand kneaded the flesh his tongue had moistened, the other slipped behind and under the lace of her knickers, spinning feather-light strokes over her bottom. She clasped his head against her, closing her eyes as his attentions brought a tender heaviness to her chest and a steady pulse between her legs.

He heard her breathing begin to deepen, punctuated gratifyingly with the beginnings of a whispered moan. He hardened further beneath her, straining, hot and rigid, against the cotton of his underwear. This wasn't going to last long. He hoped she wouldn't mind. He was overwhelmed by her; bombarded by the smell of her skin, the fleshy swell of her chest in his hands, the solid sweetness of her nipples against his tongue. His reservations and nervousness lay in tatters somewhere, trampled by the searing heat of his need to consume every inch of her, to slide inside her, to bring her down with him into this desperate, clinging urge to satisfy them both.

Laura was moving back away from him now, her attention caught by the unyielding swell in his underwear. She stroked him agonizingly through the cotton and he shuddered as her fingers slipped under the waistband and he found himself fully in her hold. "Laura." He murmured, flinching, almost as though in pain. Laura watched his face as she worked him: he closed his eyes in enjoyment, letting his shoulders fall, his breathing matching her rhythm. Yet soon he stopped her, placing his hands over hers and withdrawing them. "That's not going to end how I want it to," he smiled, apologetically, through a reassuring kiss.

"Come here." He patted the space on the bed next to him and motioned for her to lie beside him. As she did so, he slid from his boxers, the lace of her knickers being the only thing to separate them now. He propped himself up on one elbow and his fingers returned with a lighter touch to her breasts, tracing circles over and over them, stirring her nipples into tender peaks, until gradually his touch began to dip over her stomach. His fingers followed the hemline of her knickers before venturing repeatedly back and forth over the silken insides of her thighs, hooking his palms under her knees to widen their spread. Laura felt the slickness building between her legs as she awaited his attentions there. The anticipation was electric, causing her breath to roll from her in waves, her hips beginning to lilt towards him. Finally, finally, Robbie could resist it no longer and the pads of his fingers came to rest on the crotch of her knickers. Inwardly, he noted the clamminess: her dewy warmth coated his fingers, even through the lace. He pressed gently against her and Laura treated him to a full-on moan.

Needing no further encouragement, his hand delved down under the waistline of her knickers, trailing teasingly through the wisps of her hair and eventually discovering the slick furrow she had readied for him. Laura clutched at the sheets, his fingers hovering deliberately just short of where she wanted them. She felt the involuntary pulse of her insides, the beginnings of something he had started without barely having to touch her. "Robbie." She breathed. He watched her face intently as he slid two fingers down inside her. She frowned and whimpered slightly, her muscles tensing around him in response to the intrusion. He lent down to kiss her, watching the rise and fall of her breasts as he built up a rhythm and she began to pant against the heat of it. Her hand found his, urging him deeper and guiding his thumb to where she needed it. The panting descended quickly into rhythmical moans as her hips bucked upwards from the bedclothes. Soon Laura felt the exquisite, swollen ache between her legs begin to spill over as every muscle in her body seemed to clench downwards around his fingers. "Robbie, Robbie… Robbie…" she came, long and hard against his hand, mumbling expletives.

Taking only a moment to enjoy the flush of pink on her face and across her chest, Robbie slid down her knickers, eager to see her, to smell her, to taste her… there, after that. Still recovering, she recoiled slightly as he settled between her legs, "I can't… not so soon…" she protested, but he quieted her with kisses on the insides of her thighs, before beginning a gentle, soothing exploration between her legs with his tongue. Taking care to avoid too much pressure at first, he kissed and licked her softly, easing the tension and cooling the heat she had just felt, listening to her breathing calm and enjoying the gratifying after-effects of her climax against his lips. With his hand, he stroked the soft skin of her stomach, patiently waiting, despite the raging effects of his own arousal pressing into the bedclothes. Still soothing her, but gradually moving his tongue closer and closer to where she was beginning once more to direct him with a quiet, building whisper, he pressed his nose deeply into the potent perfume of her, his tongue delving inwards. She expressed her approval with a guttural cry, propping herself up on her elbows to get a better view. For a split second, he marveled at how quickly they'd shrugged off their earlier awkwardness and slipped so seamlessly into such intimacy.

Laura widened her legs, feeling the lovely ache begin to build again between them as Robbie nuzzled and delved. His confidence had totally surprised her after such a hesitant start and, as much as she was enjoying this, she wanted to make sure he was enjoying it too. She reached down and stroked the back of his head, her body rallying to his every movement, each swirl of his tongue echoing in repeated shivers over her skin. "I'm… I'm nearly there again…" she gasped, with genuine surprise. "I know." He replied, equally amazed by how much she wanted this. It took all her willpower, but somehow she managed to wriggle away from him. He looked up at her questioningly.

"Let's do this one together." She bit her lip, looking down at him with flushed cheeks, tousled hair and darkened eyes. She motioned for him to sit back against the headboard, and, after delving in her bedside drawer, once again she was straddling him – except this time there was no clothing to separate them. She opened her palm to reveal the foil wrapper and he nodded, both grateful and stirred by the fact her straight-talk extended to the bedroom. She took him in her warm hands, fondling and rubbing him quickly into breathlessness. He twisted the bed sheets in his fist as the foil tore and she slid on the protection required. He looked down at himself in her hands, his eyes trailing up over her body to meet hers. _Laura, you're perfect. Just perfect._ Another wide-eyed, eager smile passed between them. She leaned forward to deliver a kiss, as he began trace a line with his fingers down her spine, dipping between her buttocks, his touch dropping lower and lower. "Is this something you…?" He trailed off, his index finger poised over the pucker of her skin. She closed her eyes and nodded, sighing with satisfaction as he gently pushed his fingertip within. He watched her nipples harden in response. His other palm rested high on the inside of her thigh, his thumb at the ready, as she raised herself upwards, still gripping him firmly in her hands.

"OK?"

"More than OK." His voice was hoarse, his pulse racing.

Given their earlier exploits, she was more than ready for him and, as she eased the tip of him inside her, she felt the throb of her second orgasm begin to build. Her fingers lingered for a moment between her legs, touching and savoring the contour at which their bodies had started to merge, the parting of her skin. Then, slowly, she slid downwards, feeling him fill her and stretch her, and he leant back against the headboard with a groan. "Is that good?" She asked him, her chest heaving in a blatant display of just how good it was. "God, Laura," was all he could manage. She allowed them a minute to adjust, before raising herself again and repeating the motion, then again, and again, slowly building a rhythm. He remembered his thumb and his finger and several exquisite rubs, combined with the deep intrusion of him within her, were enough to send another climax ripping through her. She ground her hips down against him as she came, her insides rasping against him and encouraging noises she'd never heard from him to rise up into the sticky air between them. She stilled just in time to watch and enjoy something for which she'd waited so long. Clutching her waist, he guided her down around him, once, twice, thrusting as deep as he could before he came, thunderously, inside her, calling out her name as though it hurt. _Laura. Laura. Laura._

His breathing raged and he held her tightly, almost possessively, against him, their sweat mingling where their bodies met.

Neither of them moved.

The minutes passed.


End file.
